The mark
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: Naruto and kiba have gonna missing from class... AGAIN when a certain jounin return them to class and Naruto notice a mark on the chunin neck the questions start. BoyxBoy ; Bit random KakaIru


**Hey I was really bored so I decided to write a random fanfic. Woop woop. I've kept with my yaoi theme obviously. If you don't like it don't read it duh retards. ¬.¬ **

**Kiba: You shouldn't be bored you have drama coursework to do.**

**Bamii: what are you my mother??**

**Kiba: *sweat drops* err… no that would be disturbing O.o **

**Bamii: Yeah that would be * starts daydreaming about Kiba***

**Kiba: Err Bamii… earth to Bamii! **

**Iruka: Great just great look what you made her do Kiba now she's off day dreaming … AGAIN!!**

**Kiba: It's not my fault I'm sooo irresistible **

**Iruka: *sweat drops* Yeah sureee whatever you say Kiba. ¬.¬**

**Kiba: What's that supposed to mean dolphin boy!**

**Iruka: What did you call me!**

***Kiba and Iruka starts arguing***

**Shino: *sighs* Bamii does not own Naruto.**

The mark!

Iruka looked around his classroom. It was quiet, too quiet. As he looked round he listed of the students in his head. Sakura and Ino were eyeing up Sasuke Uchiha as always. Lee was staring at Sakura, Tenten, who was next to Lee, was trying to hold a conversation with Neji but was failing, epically. (A/n: I know their a year older but I wanted to put them in it X3) Shikamaru was asleep; he knew there was no point in waking him up… yet. Choji was chewing a mouthful, of what I suspected, BBQ flavored chips, next to him. Hinata was doodling something on the desk while in a mind of her own. Shino was watching a butterfly that wondered through the open window. WAIT!! It was then he realized that he didn't open the window another quick glace around the room confirm his suspicions.

No wonder it was quiet. "KIBA!! NARUTO!!! GET BACK HERE!!" Iruka shouted through the window but it was no use they were gone. The classroom had jumped when the chunin teacher had shouted. Shikamaru had awoken from his slumber and made a mental note to kill his two friends for making Iruka-sensei shout like that. Choji had jumped so much, chips had gone every where. Ino had screamed and now Sakura was now laughing at her. Lee had fell of his chair dragging Tenten down with him. Lee was now nursing a nice big lump on his head .Neji looked at them and hope he wouldn't be put into a team with them. (A/n: Poor poor Neji XD) Hinata had snapped out of her world when Naruto was mention and was now looking out the window too.

He was about to get someone to go get them when Kakashi Hatake appeared with a puff of smoke holding the two missing pre-genins, roped up. The class stared in awe at this stranger.

"I believe these belong to you Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

"You never guess where I found them though"

"Where?"

"In the book store, reading Icha Icha!"

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT!!"

Shikamaru perked up at this and whispered to Choji "I told them it wouldn't work!" Choji nodded.

Kiba heard this and glared at Shikamaru. However Naruto was staring intently at his teacher. Kakashi noticed this and nudged Iruka who look down at Naruto.

"Can I help you Naruto?"

"Sensei, what's that mark on your neck?"

As soon as Naruto had finished his sentenced Iruka went bright red and Kakashi was trying to hide his sniggering.

"It's a bruise!"

Ino piped up "No it's not it's got little red spots"

"Eww Sensei have you got a disease?!"

"No, Sakura it's not a disease."

"Are you gonna die, Sensei"

"No, I'm not going to die Lee…err do you want some ice for that?"

"OMG YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!"

"Naruto, I just said I wasn't going to die!"

"Am I invited to the funeral?"

"Of course Choji, WAIT I'm not gonna to die!"

"So what is it?"

"Err… well it's an erm"

Kiba had been studying the mark for a while when suddenly he whispered something to Naruto which made him grin like the Cheshire cat.

"We know what it is" exclaimed the proud Naruto. The class looked at him, eyebrows raised. They then looked at Kiba as if to get confirmation and he nodded to them. Kakashi and Iruka just stared in shock.

"It's a hickey"

Kakashi started to laugh again and Iruka went bright red.

"N-naruto-kun, w-what's a hickey?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Well it's a love bite."

"An l-l-love bite?" Hinata repeated, blushing furiously.

"I'm still confused"

"Well we read it in the Icha Icha book."

"The man bit on the girl's neck living a mark"

"That doesn't mean it's the same thing" replied Tenten

"Exactly" replied the still red Iruka.

"Yeah but my sister came home with one once and my mum grounded her for 2 weeks and it looked like that." replied Kiba in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But I still don't get it" said Ino

"Well by the sounds of it you bite someone you love" said Neji

".God" cried Kakashi in-between laughs.

"Hey Sakura can I bite you?" asked Naruto.

"NO! I want to bite Sasuke"

"Like I'm gonna let you forehead"

"What did you say Pig."

"N-naruto-kun?

"Yeah Hinata?"

"C-can I-i"

THUMP!

"Hinata are you ok??"

"Hey Iruka-sensei, who gave you yours?" asked Kiba.

Said chunin had stopped hitting his head against the wall " erm"

"Was is Anko-sensei??" asked Sasuke

"NO!"

"Ermm… was it Kurenai-sensei?" asked Ino

"NO!"

"Was it the cute medic Nin who fixed my arm?" asked Kiba

"No!"

Shikamaru was in deep thought, suddenly he snapped out of it. "Was it Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi stopped laughing at the kids wild guesses at looked at Shikamaru then Iruka. Iruka had gone bright red again.

"But Kakashi-sensei a guy, Shikamaru" said a confused Sakura

"I noticed Sakura"

"Actually I think he's right, look at Kakashi-sensei" said Shino

Kakashi had gone pale and froze to the stop, he looked at Iruka for some help but Iruka's normal tanned face had gone pale too. They were stumped. "Err well" started Kakashi

But Iruka cut in "Yeah it was him"

"Aww" said Ino and Sakura.

Just then the clock stuck 3, "Alright class, off you go!" As the class walk off the two senseis heard Shikamaru say to Kiba "I told you he was gay where's my money."

Kakashi and Iruka just sweat dropped. "I hate you for giving me the damn mark"

Kakashi just snaked his arms around his lover "But I wanted to let people know your mine!"

"Can we just go home now?"

THE END

**What you think :) Obviously Shikamaru would figure it out. **

**Kiba: Yay! You snapped out of your daydream**

**Bamii: Of course I mean the story was written who do you think wrote it Shino??**

**Kiba: Only an idiot would think that**

**Naruto: HEY! I thought that **

**Kiba: And…?**

**Naruto: Grrr **

**Bamii: Don't be mean to Naruto**

**Naruto: Yeah!**

**Kiba: Why not **

**Bamii: He's the title character and he's awesome**

**Shikamaru: She's got a point Kiba**

**Bamii: SHIKAMARU!!!!! **

**Shikamaru: yes **

**Bamii: Now Your Awesome and amazing and cool and sexy **

**Kiba: What about me T^T**

**Bamii: oh sorry Your sexy too :)**

**Review PLEASE!!!!!! **


End file.
